


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°42 : « Rigoureux »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Giant Blueberry of my heart ♥, Imperials must be very xenophobic not to flirt with him continually, Thrawn is too sexy for his white uniform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Pas question pour Thrawn d'abandonner l'entraînement physique régulier, et cela, peu importe le rang qu'il occupait dans la Flotte Impériale.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°42 : « Rigoureux »

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvons un peu de légèreté entre deux grosses compilations, voulez-vous ? ;)

Les kilos tendaient à s'accumuler autant que les échelons, sur le corps des officiers Impériaux. Leur mode de vie militaire disparaissait rapidement de leurs préoccupations.

Thrawn était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Peu importait l'insigne qui brillait sur sa poitrine, il se faisait un point d'honneur à conserver sa routine sportive.

Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Ses capacités tactiques hors pair ne pouvaient se passer d'une hygiène de vie irréprochable. L'entraînement physique maintenait sa conscience hors du brouillard qui accompagnait l'inactivité. Il pouvait réfléchir clairement, et accomplir ses prouesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Évidemment... Thrawn, encore et toujours. Il me hante presque jour et nuit, rien à faire. Donc bon, si je peux trouver un prétexte pour parler de son corps bien foutu, bien sûr que je le prends sans hésiter... (le prétexte, hein, pas Thrawn – même si j'aimerais bien aussi xD)


End file.
